Halloween Surprise
by kellicb
Summary: Yes...I'm keeping up with the "surprise" theme. I think that's what I might have to do so everyone knows it's in the same "family" of stories. Sorry, the titles will probably get cheesy because of it. LOL This is a fluffy, fun one-shot around Halloween.


Changed the way Johnny was spelled, I realized I didn't like how I had it. LOL It's really sad but I totally laughed out loud at some of the stuff at the end of this one-shot. This is just a bunch of fluffy goodness. I need to get my inner angst going and do a one-shot that's more angsty, but it's fun to write these fun "awwww" stories.

**Halloween Surprise**

"Ella!" Lois screams from the bottom of the stairs.

Ella runs to the top of the stairs and looks down at her mom who is holding baby Johnny in her arms.

"I've been calling you for 10 minutes, didn't you hear me?" Lois asks.

Ella shakes her head.

Lois cocks her eyebrow and studies her daughter. "What have you been up to?"

"Nuffing," she says with her mouth full.

"Ella Martha, what are you eating?" Lois asks, shifting the baby who is now starting to get fussy.

"A cookie," she mumbles.

"Where did you get a cookie?"

"Found it."

Lois shuts her eyes for a second to calm her nerves. "Get down here, please."

Ella walks down the stairs quickly and reaches her mother.

"Where did you find it?" Lois asks, gently grasping her daughter's chin.

"In my drawer," she says, once she's swallowed the last of the cookie.

Lois shakes her head and starts to bounce Johnny up and down on her hip before he really starts to wail. "First of all, that's gross. Second of all, you know you can only have fruit or yogurt between school and dinner..."

"I'm sorry. I found it and didn't want it to go bad," she says, hanging her head.

Lois smiles only when Ella can't see her. Seriously, how can she stay mad at her adorable little girl.

"Okay...well, just remember next time you find a cookie in a drawer...gross."

Ella nods.

"I was calling you to talk about Halloween. What do you want to be this year?"

"A pwincess," Ella says, bouncing up and down.

"A princess?"

Ella nods.

"What kind of princess?"

"A pink one."

Lois chuckles. "Well, that narrows it down. Want to help me make dinner?"

"Okay," Ella says, heading to the kitchen.

"Actually," Lois says, looking at the clock. "Your brother needs to be fed."

"I can't do that," Ella says, looking at Lois' breasts.

Lois chuckles. "I do have some milk in a bottle silly. How do you think your daddy helps?"

Ella nods. "I can feed him a bottle, I've done it before..."

"You've _helped_ daddy before," Lois corrects her.

Lois puts the baby in his carrier/high chair. She gets the bottle of milk out and makes sure it's at the right temperature.

"Okay. You hold the bottle up like this," Lois says, holding Ella's hand over the bottle. She scoots a chair over and lifts Ella to kneel on it. "Be careful, okay?"

Ella nods and concentrates on making sure the bottle is held at the correct angle.

Lois starts to get things out to start making dinner, glancing over at Ella and Johnny every 30 seconds.

"You doin' okay?" Lois asks.

"Yes."

"Okay. When the milk gets to the line on the bottle that says 4, let me know. He'll need to be burped."

"Okay."

She waits a couple of minutes.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is daddy going to be home for dinner tonight or does he have to work late again?" Ella sighs.

Lois stops and looks over at Ella, who is still staring intently at her baby brother.

"He _should_ be home."

She just realized that Clark hadn't been home the last 3 nights because of Superman duties. He hadn't even been home 2 of those nights in time to even see Ella awake.

"I miss him when he works a lot," she pouts.

"Yeah, me too. You'll understand it one day, baby girl, I promise. I know it's hard but he's doing good things to help people who need it."

Lois leans down and gives Ella a kiss on the temple.

"I love Johnny's hair," Ella giggles, taking her free hand and twirling a dark curl around her finger.

"It is cute, isn't it? Supposedly your daddy had hair like that," Lois says, going back to starting her cooking. "So...Halloween..."

They hear the front door open and close.

Ella sits up a little higher and looks excitedly at Lois. "Is that daddy?"

"I sure hope so or you'd need to call for Superman or 911 on the intruder in your house," Clark says, entering the kitchen.

"Hi daddy!" Ella says.

"Hi pumpkin," he says, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He looks at the baby, who is smiling up at him and tickles his cheek. "You doing a good job there?"

"Yes, I'm hepping mommy."

"I see that. Hi mommy," Clark says, wrapping his arms around Lois's waist.

"Hi daddy," Lois says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Good day?"

He leans in for a kiss. "Yeah, it was fine. I missed you, though...the Planet just isn't the same without my partner there."

Lois sighs. "Only a few more weeks. Wait, we're not partners...there."

He shrugs. "Perry said something about teaming us up once in awhile once you're back. He sees great potential in me and only wants the best to guide me," he chuckles.

"Does he?" Lois asks.

Clark smiles and nods.

"Mommy, the milk is at 4," Ella says, trying to pull the bottle away from Johnny's mouth.

"Careful," Clark says, taking the bottle away. He pulls the bottle away and Johnny starts to scream. He lifts the baby up and grabs a burp cloth and starts the process. Clark has this down pat.

"Daddy?" Ella says, watching her father closely.

"Yes?" he asks, looking down at her.

"You cawwed me a pumpkin before. I'm not a pumpkin...those are for Halloween. They're owange...I'm not owange!" she says, putting her hands on her hips.

Clark sits down. When did she start to get so literal?

"You're right, you're not orange. You're more like a uhhhhh..."

"Can't wait to see where this is going," Lois mumbles as she puts a casserole in the oven.

He gives her a fake smile when she turns to look at him.

"You're my sugar cube," Clark finally says.

Lois rolls her eyes and Ella giggles and shakes her head. "No I'm not."

"This could go on for days. Ella, tell daddy what you want to be for Halloween!" Lois says, sitting in an empty chair next to her.

"A pink pwincess," she says proudly.

"A pink one?" he asks. Ella nods. "I'm sure you'll be beautiful."

"What about Johnny, what will he be?" Lois asks. She reaches over and starts to run her fingers through the back of Ella's hair.

"Oh, he could be a pwince!"

"That would be cute," Clark agrees.

"But I think Henwy is going to be a pwince," Ella says, shaking her head.

Clark starts to feed Johnny again and since Ella is now more interested in costumes, she doesn't remind him that she was feeding her brother.

"We can't have that then," Lois says, seriously.

"What do you think, mommy?"

"Maybe we should go to the store and see what they have. He could be a pumpkin or a lion or a piece of candy corn..."

Clark chuckles and shakes his head. "Does it matter? He won't remember."

Lois gives him a "come on" look. "Seriously? We're going to capture these moments on film and ridicule him for the rest of his life with them. Besides," she shrugs, "I want him to win cutest Halloween baby on the block."

Clark looks up at her. "There is such a thing?"

"In my eyes," Lois smiles.

"Well, he'll win that, hands down no matter what."

Lois nods.

"What was Ella when she was a baby?"

"A fwog," Ella says, scrunching up her nose.

Lois closes her mouth and smiles. Ever since Ella had seen the pictures of her from that Halloween, she won't let her mother live it down.

"A frog?" Clark asks, trying to picture it.

"She was an adorable frog...with a pink bow," Lois says, touching the top of Ella's head.

"Mommy, I'm a giwl, not a fwog."

Lois and Clark chuckle.

"But it was such a cute costume," Lois says, acting like she's pouting.

Ella throws her arms around Lois and looks up at her. She doesn't want to see her mommy pout.

_Later that night, sitting in bed..._

"I can't believe how many different costumes they have out there for babies," Clark says, leafing through a catalog.

"I know, that's why it's so hard to pick. Did you see the page I bent over? That one is my favorite," Lois says, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I did."

"What's wrong with it? The suit works for you..." she smirks.

"Lois," he says, putting the catalog down to look at her. "Our son is not going to go dressed up as Superman."

Lois throws her head back and laughs. "Why? It's fitting..."

He shakes his head and goes back to looking at the catalog. "I can't even believe they have a Superman costume in here. I should have trademarked this or copyrighted it or something, I guess."

Lois nods. "Yes, but who would they make the check out to?" she teases. She runs her fingers through the back of his hair. "And the costume also comes in toddler's, children's and adult sizes, too."

Clark glances over at her, not amused, which makes her smile.

"You're probably right," she says, leaning back against the headboard. "People might see your mini-me in a Superman outfit and put two and two together."

"I wouldn't go that far. Why can't we just put a cute Halloween sweatshirt on him or something," he says, flipping to the next page.

"If you're going to have that kind of attitude about it, I'm not going to let you make the decision."

"What decision? I'm going to tell you which costume I like, you'll find some reason why he can't wear it and pick what you want anyhow."

She was going to have some argument to that, but she can't, because he's probably right. But that's why they get along so well.

"I'll try not to interfere," she says, holding her hands up.

"Hmph."

_Halloween Night..._

"Trick or Treat!" Ella yells when Oliver opens the door to his mansion.

"Wow, look at you. The most beautiful princess, ever," Oliver says.

Ella smiles up at him and holds her bag out so he can put the candy in it.

"Thank you," Ella says.

"You guys look nice," Oliver says, looking over Lois and Clark in their costumes. They're dressed in 70's Disco Era garb. Lois in her tight fitting, sparkly outfit and Clark in his polyester, shiny colorful shirt. Both are wearing bell bottoms and have "fro" wigs on.

"Not a word," Clark says when he walks past Oliver to go into the house, which makes Oliver smile to himself.

"Let me see this little guy," Oliver says as he peaks into the baby carrier. He chuckles. "Cute...very fitting," he nods.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Guess who got to pick," she says, nodding toward Clark.

"I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Ellllaaaaaaa!" Henry, Chloe and Oliver's son, yells as he runs down the stairs. He's dressed as a knight in shining armor.

"Let's go look at the candy I got," Ella says, pulling Henry into the other room.

"We've only been to three houses," Lois shrugs.

Chloe comes down the stairs, dressed as Raggedy Anne to Oliver's Raggedy Andy.

"You guys are adorable, by the way," Lois says, setting the baby carrier down on the floor. She reaches down and takes baby farmer John out.

"Thanks," Chloe says. She puts her hand to her mouth and smiles when she sees the baby. "Oh my God...way too cute," she says, taking Johnny from Lois.

"He'd be cute in anything, wouldn't you buddy?" Lois asks, straightening out his flannel shirt and little denim pants.

"Look, he even has the little work boots," Chloe says, making a pouting face.

"You're just missing the straw hat," Oliver jokes.

"It's in the car," Lois says, putting on a fake smile.

Ollie tries hard not to laugh.

"It's a good costume," Clark says, just pleased that Lois actually let him have his way this time.

"Your costumes are great. Who picked those out?" Chloe asks, bouncing Johnny up and down on her hip.

"We picked them out together," Lois says, putting her arm through Clark's. "Right honey?"

"They didn't have much left by the time we got to the store. It was either this or cave people."

"Oh come on, Clark. You would have looked great in a cave dress," Ollie joked.

"He's got great legs," Lois agrees, ribbing Clark a little. "I'm lucky just to get him into a costume."

"I wear one all the time," he says, holding out his arms. "I like to just dress normally and comfortably when I can."

"It's just one night, sweetheart," Lois says, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He smiles down at her.

"Okay, we ready to take the kids around _your_ neighborhood? I figured someone might throw a chunk of gold or a diamond or something," Lois says, clapping her hands together once.

Everyone chuckles.

"I'll go get the kids," Clark says.

"It's a good thing it's a Friday night and little miss over there doesn't have school in the morning," Lois says.

She looks over at her daughter who fell asleep sorting through her candy.

"I'll take her upstairs," Clark says. He lifts her up in his arms and she snuggles against his chest. "Is she wearing makeup?" he asks studying her face.

"Yes, she's a princess..."

"Should I wash her face?" he asks, before heading upstairs.

Lois shakes her head. "No, I don't want her to wake up."

"She's going to get glitter over everything," he says, noting how much is now on the front of his shirt.

"So, we'll do laundry," she shrugs.

"Okay," he sighs.

He heads up stairs and Lois kicks off her heels and sits down on the couch. She reaches over and grabs a piece of Ella's candy and pops it in her mouth.

Clark comes back down in a few minutes, changed into "normal" clothes.

"It was a good Halloween," Lois sighs.

She sits up a bit when Clark sits down so she can lean against his side. He wraps an arm around her.

"Yeah, I will admit, it was fun. Ella had a lot of fun."

Lois nods. "Yeah. She loves Halloween...remember last year?"

Clark nods.

He hears a cry for help in the distance. Lois can tell just by the way his body changes. She pats his hand.

He sighs and kisses her temple.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," she says, leaning forward so he can get up.

He's gone in a blink of an eye.

Actually, she was surprised he wasn't called away more tonight.

This is her life, though and Superman's duties don't wait until a holiday is over. She smiles, thinking about Clark and her kids and then falls asleep on the couch.

~~ The End ~~


End file.
